A Valentine's Day Rememberence
by becca582
Summary: Clark is on Red K and has his sights set on Lois. He tells her he remembers everything that happened on VDay. What will Lois's reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

What happened on Valentines Day?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Smallville

AN: Form Crimson Episode

"Why did we have to come to this stupid festival anyway? It's just a bunch of hicks trying to sell cheap stuff." Lois stated as she wiped the sweat from her upper lip.

Clark sighed from beside her and gave her the annoyed look he usually does when she makes such comments.

"Lois you didn't have to come you know, but you were complaining about being bored."

"Don't remind me Smallville. I'm going to find your mom and give her the papers she needed for her speech then we can get out of here." She started walking away and said over her shoulder, "Hey what do you say to grabbing Chloe and going swimming? Great, be right back."

Clark wasn't surprised that she didn't even wait for him to answer. Lois liked to take charge, he didn't mind. Clark was just glad to spend time with her. It had been weeks since they had kissed and then some. He couldn't get it out of his head. It felt so right kissing her, jumping through the air with her close to his side. She didn't freak out about his superpowers; did that mean she would be ok with him being a freak?

No, Lois wouldn't look at it as him being a freak. She would see him as some one special. What swept her off her feet with AC was the fact that he wanted to save the world not rule it. Clark didn't know about the whole world but he helped when he could.

Why couldn't he get that kiss, or kisses out of his head? He wished Lois would remember. He felt that he had to be extra careful not to give away that he remembered that day.

Clark watched her move through the crowd, her ponytail swishing from side to side. His eyes traveled down her to rest on her backside. He sighed remember how good she felt in his arms. _I wonder how she would have reacted to that day if she had not been dosed_? Clark shook his head realizing where his thoughts were taking him. He wondered around a little, but not too much. He knew Lois would be mad if she came back and couldn't find him immediately.

He came to a booth that sold jewelry, one necklace caught his eye. It was silver and had several red stones in it. He should have realized that the red stones were actually Red Kryptonite, but he wasn't thinking much of anything but Lois. Normally Clark Kent would not wear such jewelry, but he felt drawn to this one. As soon as he picked it up his eyes turned red and a smirk appeared on his face. Clark put on the necklace and looked at him self in the mirror.

"That'll be 5 dollars," the booth owner told him. Clark gave him a dull look and dug the money out of his pocket. Clark turned to look for Lois and saw her heading straight for him. He walked to meet her half way.

"So I'll call Chloe and have her meet us there, and then we'll go back to your place to grab our suits." Lois was once again staying with the Kent's. Her apartment was being fumigated.

"I already called Chloe, she's busy, but we can still go. We don't even have to take our suits." Clark turned and went to the truck, started it up and waited for Lois. He didn't have to wait long. She was caught off guard by his remark but just shrugged it off as Smallville being weird. Lois hopped in the truck. "You're place, we're getting the suits. You're not getting a look at the girls that easy."

"Does that mean I'll get a look at them if I try harder?" Clark was staring right at her; she noticed his eyes dropped to her chest. The tank top she was wearing gave a nice view of her cleavage. "Hey Smallville, stop looking at me as though you can see right through my shirt. Just drive."

Clark started the engine and headed for his house. They didn't speak much so Lois was alone with her thoughts. _What is up with Clark? It is so annoying when he has these, what would you call it, mood swings? More like personality swings. I've never seen him out in out stare at my chest before, or any woman's chest for that matter. He is always Mr. Manners. Still I don't mind him looking. _

_At least it doesn't feel awkward to be alone with him anymore. I just couldn't face him after Valentine's Day. Oh, that was so embarrassing. There has to be someway to remember what happened. What I do remember is just flashes that don't make since. I remember dancing with Clark, that stupid Henna tattoo, and flying though the air. Ok that last part has to be a dream. No one can fly. Clark sure did seem awfully sure of what did or didn't happen the day after. Could he remember? Wouldn't he have told me? _

"Lois we're here," Clark said snapping her out of her confused thoughts. Lois realized she knew they had been there for a few minutes, yet Clark hadn't said anything. He just sat there looking at her. Staring at her breast is actually what he was doing. He was doing his best not to use his x-ray vision again. That would come soon enough.

"Well what are you waiting for Smallville? Let's get our stuff and head to the lake. It is so hot I can't wait to dive into the cool water."

Ten minutes later they were back in the truck heading to the lake. Lois had on a loose tank top and short over her two piece red swimsuit. Clark had on a loose shirt and his blue swim trunks, the Red K necklace still around his neck. Clark drove in the direction of the lake but took a detour. He didn't want a lot of people around, and on a hot day like this everyone would be at the lake. He knew of a secluded spot where it would just be him and Lois. When Lois questioned him about taking a different way to the lake he told her he knew a better spot. She just shrugged and looked out the window.

The spot Clark took them too was beautiful. The water was so clear you could almost see the bottom even in the deepest parts. Clark set down the bag that held the sunscreen, towels, and a change of clothes. He removed his shirt and waited for Lois to do the same. She was looking at the water, surprised that she didn't see anyone else around. She didn't mind though, she knew she would have more fun that way. She removed her tank top and then her shorts. Clark was watching the entire time, if he didn't have control of his heat vision the entire surrounding forest would have burst into flames.

Lois finally turned to him and noticed he was watching her. When she noticed the look in his eyes a tingling sensation shot through her body. As usual she shrugged it off. If he continued to stare at her like this it would be a long day. Lois walked to the bag Clark had sat down and pulled out her towel and the sunscreen. She placed her towel on the ground and said, "Smallville put some of this sunscreen on my back."

Clark smirked and took the bottle from her. She was always giving him orders, but he didn't mind. That's was just part of who Lois was. Clark sat very close behind Lois with his legs on either side of her. He squirted some lotion in his hands and started to rub her shoulders and back. Lois didn't count on how his hands on her would make her feel but she didn't stop him. His hands slid over her shoulders down the sides of her arms and back up. He rubbed her back and carefully slid a hand under her bra string, then her lower back. Lois sucked in a sharp breath the lower he went. He was done with the lotion but would not stop rubbing her back. He leaned in to her to whisper in her ear.

"Lois, do you want to know what happened on Valentines Day? I can tell you, I remember every single detail." He kissed the part of her neck under her ear. Lois would never admit it, but that made her melt inside. Clark took it as a good sign that she wasn't yelling and jumping away from him.

"Clark how is it that you remember?"

"I never forgot."

Lois turned to him, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm telling you now. But you'll have to catch me first." Clark got up and ran into the water. Lois sat there for only a moment before chasing after him. She was going to find out what happened. Maybe that would explain why Clark was acting so strange today.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please review.

The water felt cold. Clark only swam out a few feet. Lois was quickly catching up to him.

"Clark, what do you mean you never forgot? Why is it I'm the only one that doesn't remember?"

"All you have to do is put on some of the red lipstick, then we'll really have a fun day."

"I threw that lipstick in the trash. With the way tat it changed me I'm surprised you're asking me to do that again."

"You're right, you don't need that. I can make you remember, or at least tell you everything we did." Clark swam for shore, leaving Lois to roll her eyes and follow him. They stepped out of the water at the same time, Lois reached for her towel but Clark stopped her.

"How about I show you what we did?" He put one arm around her waist and pulled her close. The other hand cupped her face as he brought his lips down to hers. Lois was surprised; surprised that Clark was kissing her, surprised that she enjoyed it, and surprised to find out that he was Green Arrow.

Lois pulled away from the kiss but didn't step out of the embrace. "Smallville, YOU'RE GREEN ARROW?!"

Clark smirked remembering the last time this happened. "No, Oliver's Green Arrow, I was just pretending to be him in the alley."

"Oliver?" Lois said with disbelief. "Well it makes since that Green Arrow showed up and disappeared with him. I just can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Don't get upset over him. He obviously didn't trust you or he would have told you. Just forget about him, you have me."

"Why did he tell you and not me?"

"He didn't tell me. I caught him in the act."

"You said you were going to show me what happened on Valentines Day. Was this it? Did I find out all of this then? Lois sounded more hurt than she ever had before. She sighed and stepped out of his arms. She wrapped her arms around her middle and stared over the lake.

Clark was surprised how her sadness made him feel, especially since he was under the influence of Red Kryptonite. Deep inside a voice was telling him to remove the necklace and be the friend Lois needed right now. He considered throwing the necklace into the lake, but Lois's next words stopped him.

"Ok, Smallville, What happened next?

"What you're not upset?"

"I'm over it, I've been over Ollie. Dwelling on this or getting upset about it won't change the past. So come on. What happened after I found out about Green Arrow?"

"I proved to you that Oliver wasn't' even close to me."

"What do you mean?" With that Clark picked her up in his arms and jumped across the lake. Lois's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had a death grip on his neck until they landed.

"WOW! Do that again." Clark smiled and held her a little closer as he jumped back across the lake.

Clark landed easily on the other side of the lake. He sat Lois on her feet, but didn't let her out of his arms. "Wow, ok I know I already said that, but WOW."

"That's nothing."

"Wait you can do more? Like what?"

Clark pulled Lois against him and nuzzled her neck. "Baby I've got move you've never seen."

"Ok, hold it right there." Lois stepped out of his arms and a few paces back. "You've been acting weird ever since we left the carnival. It's like you're two different people." Her eyes fell on the necklace for the first time. She had never seen him wear a necklace before, or any jewelry for that matter. Usually he just wore his father's watch. She turned her gaze back to his face.

"You're creeping me out, Clark. Don't get me wrong, I like you like this. You're so confident and carefree; you don't look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. But you also don't look like you care about anyone or anything, and that's not you. You're the most caring person I know. You would risk your life for a complete stranger weather they wanted help or not. If you're trying to empress me then it worked, but you don't have to act different to empress me. You did that the first day I met you. Just be Smallville."

A flood of emotions swept through Clark, he was shocked, surprised, and confused. He started to get angry, mostly at the confusion going through him. "Why should I be plain, whining, brooding, flannel loving Clark? I feel so free like this. Nothing is holding me back. I'm not afraid to say or do anything. I'm always afraid of not being accepted for who I am, that people will think I'm a freak. I showed you who I really am and you don't have a problem with it. I don't have to hide it; I can tell the world the truth about me.

"Clark, with all the strange things that I've seen around here, you being able to jump a lake isn't the strangest. Why did you feel you had to hide that? Wait a minute, what you said earlier, jumping great distances isn't all that you can do is it?"

Lois walked closer to Clark and put her arms around his neck. Clark smiled and slid his arms around her waist. "What else can you do? If you can jump like that, can you fly?" Lois started playing with the strings that tied the necklace; she didn't realize she untied the knot. The necklace was only held on by a single loop.

"I've only flown once and that was a while ago. I've never tried it since. However," Clark tightened his arms around her, "I can shoot fire from my eyes."

Lois searched his eyes trying to figure out if he could just be kidding. There was no joking in his eyes, just the usual baby blues with, Lois thought oddly, a tint of red. Clark looked to the ground beside them. Lois followed his gaze and a moment later a patch of grass caught fire. Lois gasped. She kept her gaze on the fire, but felt Clark take a deep breath. A moment later he exhaled and the force of the wind put the fire out. Lois turned her gaze back to Clark so surprised her mouth was slightly agape. Clark took advantage of that.

Lois wasn't even surprised; she had been hoping he would do that again. Clark slid his hand down and grabbed her ass, which did surprise Lois. But she didn't mind, she merely returned the favor; in the process she caused the necklace to fall to his chest. Clark pushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Lois happily complied. When she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore she broke the kiss and took a step away. When she did that the necklace fell to the ground.

"We've gotten off the subject of what happened Clark." Lois noticed the change in him immediately. She reached and picked his necklace up off the ground. Clark backed away when she tried to hand it to him.

"Lois I…" Clark was breathing heavily, remembering all that had transpired that day. "Lois I'm sorry. I wasn't my self today."

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and the smoke cleared. Lois no longer held the necklace out to Clark but held it close to her face to examine it.

"This isn't just a fake gem stone is it? Is it a meteor rock?"

"A different kind yes."

"Clark, you almost look scared of this. What does it do to you? Is this why you were acting so different? If so why doesn't have an effect on me?"

Clark sighed; he knew he had to tell her the truth. She hasn't freaked out about any of his ability so far. "Lois, I'll tell you everything you want to know, but first please throw that necklace in the lake."

Lois looked at him strangely but walked to the edge of the water and tossed the necklace in. She turned to find Clark had grabbed the towels and spread a blanket on the ground for them to sit on. She walked over, sat beside him and took the towel he was offering. Then waited.

"Lois, first of all, you were right. I wasn't my self today. If I was I would never have… not that I didn't enjoy…that is." He sighed in frustration. "Lois I respect you, you deserve to always be treated with respect, and I toyed with you today. You were never supposed to know that I was dressed as Green Arrow or that he is Oliver."

"So kissing me was just a game to you. You just wanted to see how far I would let you go 'cause you knew that I liked kissing you when you were the Green Arrow!" Lois was ready to bolt. She was fuming. Clark gently taking her hand in his was the only thing that kept her sitting on the blanket with him.

"Lois the meteor rock you were holding is called Kryptonite. It is from the planet Krypton. There are three kinds of Kryptonite that I know of, green, red, and black. The green makes me weak and it's the only thing that can kill me. The black comes form green Kryptonite getting heated. The effect that has is to split one person into two separate halves, basically one good and one bad. The red Kryptonite takes away all my inhibitions. That's why I didn't seem to care about anything today. The reason it doesn't affect you is because you are from Earth. You would have to be from Krypton to be affected by it."

"You're from Krypton?"

"Yes, I landed here in the first meteor shower. My planet exploded and my parents sent me here to save my life. I already told you about my heat vision, and breath, but there's more. I can run really fast. I have x-ray vision, super hearing, and I'm invincible except for Kryptonite." Clark wanted to hold his breath. He was so scared she was going to call him a freak and never speak to him again. He knew Lois wasn't that shallow but fear and logic never go hand in hand.

"How fast are you?"

"Faster than a speeding bullet."

Lois dropped her voice. A normal person wouldn't even know she uttered a word. "Can you here me like this?"

"Yes, I can."

"You have x-ray vision?" Clark shook his head yes. "So when were in the truck earlier and I told you to stop starring at me like you could…, were you…?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry."

"Ok that is so not fair."

"Wait what?"

"You've seen me more times than I've seen you. Strip."

"What? Lois no!"

"Smallville, don't make me get the necklace out of the lake." Lois reached for his swim trunks. Clark jumped up off the blanket and moved out of her reach.

"Lois I'm not going to just let you look at me. If you want to be even you'll have to walk in on my in the shower or something."

"Fine! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Lois turned for the truck. Clark picked all their stuff and tossed it in the back of the truck then climbed into the driver seat. What he didn't know was that Lois was planning on getting her camera before "accidentally" walking in on him in the shower.

The End


End file.
